On The Rainy Day
by kr-han
Summary: [Rewrite from Last Sentence] Hujan membasahi bumi, kabut menghalangi indra penghilat. Semuanya kabur. Kelabu itu kemudian berubah menjadi biru. Biru itu berubah lagi menjadi cahaya yang sangat terang hingga menyilaukan. /"Sudah lama ya?"/"Bagaimana kabarmu?"


**Summary**

Hujan membasahi bumi, kabut menghalangi indra penghilat.

Semuanya kabur.

Kelabu itu kemudian berubah menjadi biru.

Biru itu berubah lagi menjadi cahaya yang sangat terang hingga menyilaukan.

" _Sudah lama ya?"_

" _Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

* * *

 **On The Rainy Day**

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _storyline belongs to Khairunnisa Han._

.

.

.

Pria itu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Matanya berusaha melihat melalui kaca depan mobil; awan kelabu mulai menggantung di angkasa. Pria itu mendengus. Dia tak suka dengan suasana mendung, dan dia benci pada hujan.

Tangannya tetap menggenggam stir, namun genggamannya menguat seiring awan kelabu yang semakin banyak mengumpul di angkasa. Buku-buku tangannya berubah pucat, dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang pucat.

Lampu merah.

Hujan mulai turun. Jarum-jarum air menghujam bumi, dan pria itu membuang wajahnya dengan kesal. Mendengus untuk sekali lagi. Matanya yang sayu dan merah itu memandang langit-langit mobil yang rendah dengan sendu.

Pria itu ingin menangis lagi.

Lengannya menutupi matanya. Meski tak seorang pun berada di sana untuk melihat air matanya, entah kenapa dia merasa malu untuk menangis. Sudah lama dia berharap air matanya kering, supaya tidak lagi ada yang mengalir begitu saja begitu momen-momen seperti ini tiba.

Awan kelabu itu seperti menggambarkan betapa kelabu hidupnya dari dulu hingga sekarang, bahkan mungkin di masa depan. Sementara hujan selalu tepat untuk menggambarkan perasannya.

Kuning.

Hijau.

Pria itu menekan gas dengan kakinya. Perlahan namun pasti. Jalanan yang disiram air hujan akan menjadi lebih licin dari biasanya. Bisa dikatakan, dia benci mengendarai mobil di saat hujan. Namun, dia tetap mengusahakan bagaimana caranya agar rasa bencinya itu menguap ke udara tanpa bersisa sedikit pun.

-o-

Rambutnya merah.

Matanya … violet—mungkin.

Entahlah. Intinya dia … terlihat begitu merah—maksudku—bersemangat, dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Uzumaki Kushina _desu_. _Yoroshiku_ , _onegaishimasu_." Suaranya memenuhi kelas hingga ke sudutnya. Dia benar-benar tipe yang bersemangat—terlebih, aku belum pernah melihat rambut yang begitu merah.

Ah iya, namanya Uzumaki Kushina. Aku juga baru dengar nama seperti itu. Itu artinya, dia hanyalah satu-satunya, dan jika begitu maka dia adalah orang yang spesial. _The one and only_. Uzumaki Kushina.

Mungkin klise, tapi katakanlah hari itu, aku benar-benar jatuh padanya di pandangan pertama.

-o-

Pria itu menerobos air hujan dengan payung berwarna hitam di tangannya. Sepatu, celana, jas, dan dasinya berwarna hitam. Yang berwarna darinya hanyalah kemeja putih, kulit dan bibir yang pucat, rambut pirang pucat, dan mata biru yang sendu.

Kompleks pemakaman itu sepi. Tidak ada orang yang datang di tengah guyuran hujan. Hanya dia seorang tanpa rasa gentar. Namun getir terasa jelas di hatinya manakala dia berdiri di depan nisan yang ditujunya.

Bibir pucat itu membentuk sebuah kurva menghadap ke atas. Miris akan keadaannya sendiri, rindu akan seseorang, berbagai perasaan bercampur di wajah pria itu. Mata biru laut itu tak dapat melihat jelas karena buram—air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Sudah lama, ya?"

"…."

Tak ada sahutan. Tentu, dia hanya sendiri ditemani hujan dan gemerisik ranting diterpa angin dingin.

Sembilu menyayat hatinya manakala dia berusaha mengeluarkan kata demi kata untuk dilontarkan. Kata-kata itu kebanyakan hanya tersangkut di tenggorokannya tanpa sempat ke luar membentuk sebuah kalimat sendu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"…."

Potongan-potongan monolog itu dilontarkannya, satu demi satu. Satu demi satu pula membuat dirinya hancur.

Pria itu berlutut di depan nisan, tersenyum getir menahan air mata. Dia pria, dan dia tidak seharusnya menangis dan terlihat begitu lemah. Tapi kali ini, dia begitu lemah dan rapuh. Andaikan kertas, dia sudah basah diguyur air hujan, lalu diinjak oleh kejamnya kenyataan dan hancur menjadi bubur kertas.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak sering datang. Maafkan aku karena terlalu sibuk menyesali perbuatanku. Seharusnya kau tidak pernah bersamaku. Maafkan aku …. Maafkan aku …. Maafkan aku …."

"…."

Poni pirang panjang itu menutupi matanya, kemudian basah oleh air mata. Pria itu menahan supaya isakannya tak terdengar, namun percuma. Tetap saja terdengar di tengah derasnya air hujan.

-o-

"Oi, _Akagami*_." Aku tidak tahu cara berkenalan yang benar, jadi maafkan aku kalau kau tersinggung. "Kita belum berkenalan dengan resmi. Aku Namikaze Minato. Ya aku sudah dengar namamu tadi, tapi—" [*rambut merah]

"Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina _de ii yo—ttebane_."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku naik. " _Ttebane_?" aku baru dengar kata seperti itu. Terdengar unik dan lain sekali. Tapi aku tidak tahu artinya.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang refleks aku keluarkan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sampai gigi-giginya terlihat.

Memang begitu 'kan? Kushina adalah Kushina. Kupikir, tidak ada gadis lain yang menyamainya. Alasan itu pula yang membuatku, hari ini, jatuh lebih dalam lagi.

Tidak ada laki-laki yang berpikir akan menyukai Kushina. Dia terlalu aktif dan kuat untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Larinya bahkan lebih kencang daripada lariku. Tapi begitu, dia tetap cantik.

Tidak ada laki-laki yang berpikir akan menyukai Kushina. Mereka suka, tapi dalam artian lain. Berteman dengan Kushina lebih nyaman daripada berteman dengan perempuan lain yang ada di kelas. Perempuan lain benci kami yang berisik, urak-urakan, dan sebagainya. Tapi Kushina dapat berbaur sempurna dengan laki-laki. Meski rambut panjang, mata violet, dan pipinya yang kemerahan itu tetap menandakan bahwa dia adalah perempuan tulen.

Tidak ada laki-laki yang berpikir akan menyukai Kushina. Kecuali aku, tentunya. Bisa dikatakan aku cukup diam dan rapi. Aku juga pintar—bukannya sombong, memang begitu adanya.

Aku pintar dalam bidang akademis, sementara Kushina pintar dalam bidang fisik. Bukankah dunia akan mengatakan kalau kami cocok?

Eh.

Aku bahkan belum pernah mengatakan padanya, bahwa rasa sukaku padanya sudah sedemikian besar.

-o-

Awan kelabu masih menggantung, dan dirgantara masih menangis di atas Konoha. Pria itu tetap berlutut di depan nisan bertuliskan nama seseorang yang dicintainya itu . payung hitamnya terbang tertiup angin, sehingga tak ada algi yang melindunginya dari air mata langit.

Setidaknya, tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa dia tengah menangis.

Angin bertiup kencang, dan petir menyambar-nyambar dengan semangat. Suasana seperti ini begitu mendukung perasaan yang melanda hati pria itu.

Setidaknya, tidak akan ada yang mendengar bahwa dai tengah terisak saat ini.

Iris biru lautnya redup, dan dia masih berusaha tersenyum getir. Penderitaan yang berlarut-larut ini menyiksanya. Namun begitu, dia masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan penderitaan yang dialaminya, setidaknya selama 15 tahun.

"Aku tidak berani menikah, kau tahu?"

"…."

"Aku takut mencintai seseorang. Aku takut membuat komitmen dengan seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangan seseorang itu … sama seperti dirimu."

"…."

"Aku tidak bisa bunuh diri. Tapi aku ingin hidupku diakhiri. Selama 15 tahun aku seperti ini. Apa kau tak kasihan padaku?"

"…."

Untaian demi untaian monolog itu mengalir bersamaan dengan jarum-jarum air itu menghujam bumi. Terlalu memilukan bagi pria berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Ah," pria itu memegani rambutnya yang basah kuyup, "kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa rambutku jadi pucat seperti ini. Aku depresi, dan warna rambutku memudar begitu saja. Kalau kau di depan wajahku sekarang, kau pasti—tidak—kalau itu terjadi, kau pasti adalah istriku. Tapi, siapa aku?"

"…."

-o-

Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ini juga tidak cocok dengan citraku. Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang, kurasa aku harus melakukannya. Memang, tidak akan ada yang berpikir seperti aku ini.

"Kushina!"

Gadis itu menoleh, dan rambut ekor kuda itu terkibas ke belakang. Demi Dewa, dia begitu cantik. "Apa?" dia menjawab dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Tangannya memeluk plastik berisi sejumlah roti yang dibeli dari kantin.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menggenggam tangan seorang gadis. Aku menariknya pergi dari sana. Dia mengikutiku meski dengan wajah yang bingung. "Ada apa, Minato?" dia bertanya, dan maafkanlah aku karena aku tidak bisa menjawab sekarang.

Aku tidak bisa menyatakannya di depan banyak orang.

"Kau tahu tidak, Kushina?"

"Tahu apa?"

Bukan begini caranya. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, jadi—mungkin—aku akan terdengar begitu buruk. Sialan.

"Aku menyu—"

"Tidak mungkin." Kushina memotong dialogku. "Tidak mungkin Minato yang pintar menyukaiku— _ttebane_. Aku ini urakan, seperti laki-laki. Adi itu tidak mung—"

" **Mungkin!** " aku yang memotong dialognya sekarang. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh menyukaimu? Kau itu tidak sama dengan yang lainnya, karena itu kau menarik. Aku … sejak pertama melihatmu … aku sudah _terpesona_ … _tahu tidak?_ "

Kushina mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia bingung, aku pun begitu. Ini di luar dugaan kami berdua. Aku tak pernah melakukan ini, dan mungkin Kushina tidak pernah mendapat pernyataan cinta.

Wajah Kushina memerah. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya memerah begitu. Da sungguh manis, dan benar-benar terlihat sisi feminimnya. Dia sangat manis, dan ya … aku tidak bisa mengungkiri itu. Aku jatuh lebih dalam lagi kepadanya.

 **Kenapa Dewa menciptakan makhluk yang seperti ini?**

 **Kenapa Dewa menciptakan Uzumaki Kushina?**

 **Kenapa Dewa mempertemukan kami?**

"Aku juga …," Kushina menggantung kata-katanya di ujung langit-langit mulutnya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah. "Tapi Minato pasti akan malu kalau punya kekasih sepertiku. Habisnya, Minato—"

"Tidak seperti itu." Aku tersenyum lebar. Jujur saja, wajahku terasa panas saat ini. "Kau salah. Aku tidak akan malu. Aku justru akan mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa aku memiliki kekasih, dan kekasihku itu Uzumaki Kushina."

-o-

Hujan berhenti, dan awan mendung mulai menyingkir. Matahari menyembul di balik awan-awan kelabu itu. Pria itu tersenyum kecil dengan matanya yang membengkak dan memerah. Terlalu banyak menangis untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"Bahkan batu nisanmu sangat cantik."

Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk sekedar bermonolog ditemani dengan batu nisan. Selalu seperti itu setiap tahunnya. Bahkan dia rela mengambil cuti seharian di kantornya demi datang, menangis, dan berbincang dengan batu nisan yang tak bergerak, apalagi bersuara.

Pria itu tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar, pipinya sedikit memerah. "Aku jelek sekali, ya?" kemudian dia terkekeh sendiri.

Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga, bisa membuat orang tampan sekalipun bertambah gila. Setidaknya, dia tampan.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"…."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"…."

"Mungkin, aku selalu merindukanmu."

-o-

Aku berlari sekuat yang kubisa. Hari ini, rapat organisasi sekolah berlalu begitu lama. Mungkin, Kushina sedang bosan menungguku. Lebih parahnya, dia sudah pulang lebih dulu daripada aku. Tidak masalah, salahku juga karena menjadi kekasih yang buruk.

Benar, aku dan Kushina memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Aku segera mengganti _uwabaki_ dengan sepatu luar, dan aku mendapati tas jinjing milik seseorang di depan pintu masuk. Mataku menuju lapangan, dan benar dugaanku. "Kushina, jangan hujan-hujanan begitu! Nanti masuk angin!" aku berteriak, tapi suaraku kalah oleh derasnya hujan.

Kalau boleh jujur, wajah Kushina sangat ceria, dan aku menyukai wajah itu.

"Minato! Minato!" dia berlari ke arahku. Sejujurnya, aku tak dapat mendengar ucapannya. Tapi aku membaca gerak mulutnya yang memanggil namaku. "Sudah lama aku tidak hujan-hujanan. Ini seru sekali!" kalau yang ini, aku mendengarnya.

Aku menyerahkan jaketku padanya, "Pakai ini." Kushina menerima jaketku, tapi alisnya bertaut. " _Seifuku_ -mu itu warna putih. Lihat! Bramu terlihat!" aku menutup mataku. Tahu sendiri, walaupun bagi laki-laki itu adalah _surga_ , tapi kalau aku melihatnya lebih lama lagi Kushina pasti menendang wajahku.

Kushina langsung mengambil jaketku dan memakainya. "Tapi," wajahnya memerah—aku mengintip dari sela jariku, "aku masih ingin hujan-hujanan. Kalau Minato mau pakai payung, ya pakai saja. Tidak. Minato pakai payung saja, dan bawakan tasku ya!" dia berlari mendahuluiku. Dia pasti malu. Pasti.

Jika menurut orang lain Kushina tidak memiliki sisi manis, menurutku sebaliknya. Mereka hanya tidak bisa melihatnya. Saat ini, dia sangat manis. Kalau dia terus begini, mungkin aku bisa dilarikan di rumah sakit dan dirawat atas kasus diabetes melitus.

"Kushina, tunggu!"

Agak susah mengejar larinya yang kencang. Aku merasa menjadi laki-laki yang tak berguna karena tak bisa mengejar lari seorang gadis. Tapi, meski begitu, dengan melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum ke arahku di tengah hujan, dan melihat gerak bibirnya yang sibuk menyeru namun terhalangi derai hujan, aku merasa sangat senang.

Aku berhasil mengejarnya. Tapi napasku hampir habis. Dia benar-benar cepat.

"Minato, ayo!"

"Jangan! Belum lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki!"

"Tidak ada mobil. Ayo!"

Aku menatapnya berlari. Melanggar lampu lalu lintas bukanlah keahlianku. "Hati-hati Kushina! Mobil sulit berhenti kalau hujan sederas in—KUSHINA! KUSHINA! KUSHINA!"

Aku harusnya melanggar saja. Setidaknya aku ada di sana bersama Kushina.

Sopir mobil sedan itu menghampiri kami, dan memayungi kami dari hujan. "Jangan khawatir," katanya, "aku sudah menelepon ambulans. Aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas temanmu ini." Tapi mata dan getaran suaranya tdak membuatku yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dia gagal membuatku yakin akan Kushina.

"Kushina!"

Aku harap Kushina mendengarku.

"Kushina!

Aku harap Kushina menjawabku.

"Kushina!"

Aku harap Kushina bisa terus bersamaku.

Tapi, rasanya waktu tak berpihak padaku, dan _Binbogami**_ sedang duduk di pundakku. Aku benar-benar sial, atau mungkin Kushina yang benar-benar sial. [**Dewa/i Kesialan]

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Kushina tidak memiliki orang tua. Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi ketua yayasan mengatakan padaku, bahwa dulu ada pembantaian di rumahnya, dan Kushina menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat. Itu sebabnya, kepribadian Kushina sedikit banyak berbeda dengan gadis lain. Ketua yayasan juga mengatakan padaku, bahwa dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas Kushina.

Rumah duka itu ramai. Rata-rata yang bersedih adalah anak laki-laki, karena hanya Kushina-lah teman perempuan mereka yang dapat benar-benar berbaur dengan mereka.

Kushina tidak punya keluarga.

Kushina hanya punya sedikit teman.

Kushina memiliku.

Aku berdiri di depan fotonya yang dicetak besar. Dia tersenyum dengan wajah kemerahan. Rambut merahnya cantik seperti biasa, dan mata violetnya terlihat sedikit. Dia betul-betul cantik, bahkan di dalam foto.

Sebelum abunya dikebumikan, aku berlutut di depan guci kecil tempat abunya. Aku menangkupkan tanganku di depan dada. "Kushina," dan aku mulai menangis, "kau memiliku. Jadi jangan khawatir. Setiap tahun, aku akan mengingat tanggal ini. Aku akan datang padamu setiap tahunnya, tidak peduli apapun. Tapi, jika aku tidak datang lagi, aku pasti sudah menyusulmu. Kita akan bertemu lagi, suatu hari nanti. Pasti."

-o-

Pria itu berdiri dengan pakaian setengah kering dan rambut yang lepek. Dia tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala nisan itu dengan lembut. "Tahun depan, aku akan datang lagi, Uzumaki Kushina. Sampai jumpa."

"Minato!"

Pria itu berbalik tiba-tiba. Mata birunya yang diselubungi kabut kesendirian tiba-tiba bersinar. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan bibir pucatnya itu bergetar. Tubuhnya lemas, bahkan terlalu lemas untuk terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kau ingat aku, Minato?"

Pria itu tak menjawab apapun mengenai pertanyaan yang diluncurkan padanya. Namikaze Minato membeku setelah lama diguyur oleh air hujan. Mata biru laut itu digenangi oleh air mata untuk sekali lagi.

"Sudah lama, ya?" akhirnya dia mengeluakan sebuah dialog dengan suara yang bergetar. Dialog itu ke luar bersamaan dengan desau angin.

"A, sudah lama sekali. Sudah 15 tahun. Selama itu, aku berusaha meminta Dewa memberiku kesempatan bertemu denganmu sekali lagi, dan aku juga bersikeras untuk mendapat tubuh seorang wanita yang seumuran denganmu. Sulit sekali, awalnya ditolak-ditolak dan ditolak. Tapi, aku berhasil, Minato!"

Pria itu mengukir sebuah kurva menghadap ke atas di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" dia bertanya pertanyaan yang umum.

" _Genki da yo_! Aku sangat baik. Aku juga sangat senang," wanita itu ikut menangis melihat Minato yang menangis, "saking senangnya sampai aku ingin memelukmu dengan erat."

Minato membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, "Kemari." Suaranya parau, kalah oleh isak tangis yang berusaha ditahannya. "Kemari dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi untuk kedua kalinya, Kushina."

Wanita itu maju, selangkah demi selangkah. Lalu tangannya berhasil menjangkau tubuh Minato.

.

 _Bukan di bawah pohon sakura yang cantik._

 _Bukan di taman yang indah._

 _Bukan di tempat yang cantik._

 _Tapi di pemakaman._

 _Menemukan fakta bahwa aku bisa bersamamu lagi, walau mungkin itu bentuk gangguan kejiwaan, bagiku tak masalah._

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu tak peduli apapun, Uzumaki Kushina._

.

.

.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Ini genrenya apaan sih? :'v Btw, ini versi rewrite dari FF sebelumnya. Ya, katakanlah aku sudah level up hehe. Di samping aku suka banget sama NaruHina, aku juga suka sama MinaKushi dan aku cinta Minato udah gitu, karakter Kushina sedikit banyak match sama aku. Makanya aku juga seneng. Btw, nyari cowok kayak Minato di mana ya? :'v

TAPI, sekarang Minato itu kakek dua orang cucu:")

Duh, makasih yang udah baca dan jangan lupa untuk review yaaa ^^


End file.
